pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Palace
Vs. Battle Palace is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/27/2017. Story Ian is in the hospital, as he walks with the support of parallel bars for a nurse. Nurse: That’s it. You’re doing good. Ian walks out of the bars, as his right leg buckles slightly. He grimaces, but remains standing and walking. He makes it to the nurse, as Scott, Brendan, Max, Wendy and Spencer watch through a window. Scott: He went through the island during the Kakuna Evolution season? Spencer: It’s a shame. That boy put up a good fight against them, though. But, this is the end of his Battle Frontier journey. At least until he recovers. At the very least, he won’t be able to face me. Max: Why’s that? Spencer: The Battle Palace has its arena in the forest. While it has a starting platform, the entire forest can be used. If he’s unable to transgress the forest, then he has no chance of matching me. Ian: (With heavy breath) So, that’s the Battle Palace rules, huh? The group turns, seeing Ian leaning in the doorway. He pants heavily, smiling. Ian: That makes me even more anxious to battle you. The doctor said I can be released as soon as I can stay standing on my own for 10 minutes. I’m at 3 now. As soon as I make it out, I challenge you to a Frontier battle. Wendy: What?! You’re just going to injure that leg even more! Spencer: There’s no stopping you, is there? Ian: (Chuckles) No. Spencer: Very well. However, I will have the final say whether you can continue in the match or not. Ian: Can’t wait. Scott: Oh, boy. I knew he was determined. But this… Brendan: He’ll be fine. If anyone can defy the limits of his body for the short span of time for a battle, it’s Ian. End Scene Spencer stands in the middle of a dirt battlefield, located in the middle of a forest. Ian rides on Dodrio, him letting him off at his side of the battlefield. Scott, Brendan, Wendy and Max are in a hot air balloon, overlooking the island. Max: Incredible! We’re in the air! Wendy: Eeeehhh! So high up! Scott: This way, we can see everything. Brendan: Then, what’s the laptop for? Scott: Heh-heh. You’ll see. A hovering spheroid approaches the battlefield, with flags for arms. It takes its position in the referee box. On the computer screen, the view from the robot is shown. Ian: What is that? Spencer: That’s Jamero, the robot referee. It is able to keep up with us, even through the trees. Jamero: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to compete! The entirety of the forest and beach will serve as the battlefield! Also, only the challenger is permitted to make substitutions! Spencer: Well, let’s see if you’re up for the task. Can only stand for 10 minutes, huh? Shiftry, let’s handle this quickly! Spencer throws a Pokéball, choosing Shiftry. Its leaves are smaller than normal, indicating it is Female. Shiftry: Shiftry! Ian: A Grass type, huh? Fast at that. Dodrio, you ready? Dodrio: (Excited) Dodrio! Dodrio steps onto the field, kicking up dirt. Jamero: And begin! Spencer: Shiftry, use Aerial Ace! Ian: Dodrio, Drill Peck! Shiftry dashes forward, as her foot glows blue. Dodrio’s beaks spin, as he spins his whole body with it, white spiraling energy forming. Shiftry kicks at Dodrio with her foot, parrying Drill Peck, knocking him back. Spencer: Take off! Into the forest! Shiftry nods, leaping into the air, disappearing into the trees. Dodrio scowls, as he runs back over to Ian, who gets on his back. Ian: It’s not illegal to ride your Pokémon, is it? Spencer: I don’t see why not. But can you battle while riding on it? Ian: Time to find out. Hi-yah! Ian spurs Dodrio forward, as he dashes into the forest. Shiftry leaps through the tree branches, the clomping sound of her feet hitting wood echoing all around. Jamero the robot follows, the view of the battle shown to the others. Max: So, that’s his plan! Ian’s going to ride Dodrio to keep from fatiguing too soon. Wendy: I don’t see why he doesn’t accept that he can’t do the challenge. He’s not invincible. Brendan: But he is stubborn. Ian: Dodrio, use Uproar! Dodrio opens his beaks, firing transparent sound waves up into the trees, blowing leaves away, causing Shiftry to leap out of them. Spencer is jogging behind them, seeing the battle. Spencer: Sound, huh? Doesn’t have to hit directly to draw us out. Shiftry, use Leaf Tornado! Shiftry swings her leaf, a tornado of glowing green leaves forming and shooting down at Dodrio. Dodrio is enveloped, when he spins through the Leaf Tornado with Drill Peck, only taking some of the damage. Shiftry uses Aerial Ace to block it with her kick, the force pushing each other away, them landing on the ground near a pond with a waterfall. Ian tumbles off Dodrio, disoriented. Brendan: He’s dizzy! Wendy: Well, duh! He just spun on Dodrio’s back! He’s lucky he’s not severely hurt! Spencer: You okay there, Ian? Spencer walks past, getting behind Shiftry. Ian sits up, head spinning slightly. Ian: As soon as my vision returns, I’ll be fine. Ian leans forward, getting ready to stand. He puts pressure on his right leg, grimacing from the pain. Spencer sighs, as he draws a Pokéball. Spencer: It’s just as I feared. You’re not yet ready to take on this level of physical excursion. This is where this battle ends. Shiftry, return. Ian: (Scowling) Dodrio, use Pursuit! Dodrio glows with a black aura, as he speeds forward, ramming Shiftry and knocking her to the side. Spencer fires the return laser from his Pokéball, Dodrio intercepting it, cutting it off from Shiftry. Spencer: What?! Ian: (Yelling) Drill Peck! Dodrio uses Drill Peck, spiraling up into the air, then dives down, drilling Shiftry into the ground. Dodrio hops out of the collision dust cloud, as Shiftry lies defeated. Jamero: Shiftry is unable to battle! The winner is Dodrio! Spencer: A victory? Ian: Don’t you dare underestimate me! Spencer gasps, as Dodrio makes it over to Ian. Ian uses Dodrio’s body as support to stand, his right leg wobbling like crazy. The others watch this on the monitor, the atmosphere tense. Wendy: Is he stupid?! He’ll hurt his leg even more! Brendan: I agree. He’s going way too far with this one! Spencer: You can barely stand. Why keep going? Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. I, will not surrender, and I won’t give up! Dodrio, you won’t stand down either, right? Dodrio: Dodri! Spencer: (Sighs) If you are that desperate to complete this battle. Crobat. Spencer returns Shiftry, as he throws another Pokéball, choosing Crobat. Crobat: Cro! Ian: Heh. I knew you’d choose Crobat next. Spencer: Sludge Bomb! Ian: Dodge, and use Uproar! Crobat fires Sludge Bomb, it heading towards Dodrio and Ian. Max gasps. Max: Ian’s in the line of fire! Scott: If Dodrio listens, then he’ll take a damaging blow. Dodrio: (In protest) Dodri! Dodri! Ian: If you’re going to be like that, Drill Peck! Dodrio uses Drill Peck, spiraling at the Sludge Bomb. He collides with it in midair, as Crobat flies into the smoke cloud, striking Dodrio with Feint Attack. Dodrio drops, defeated. Jamero: Dodrio is unable to battle! The winner is Crobat! Ian returns Dodrio, face struggling to remain composed. Ian: Thank you, Dodrio. I might’ve been out of the running if that hit. (Ian puts the Pokéball away) Of course, I’m prepared to face that Crobat. Go, Gastly! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Gastly. Gastly: Gas! Brendan: A Gastly? Scott: A basic form Pokémon? Spencer: Considering that you were in excruciating pain when you saw my Crobat, you chose a Pokémon to match my Crobat. But, is this alright? Ian: Yeah. Gastly, use Psychic! Get us into the forest! Gastly: Gastly! Gastly uses Psychic, carrying Ian into the forest. Spencer chuckles at this. Spencer: Huh. Tricky. Crobat. Pursue after them with Feint Attack. Crobat: Cro. Crobat speeds and disappears, going to ram Gastly. Gastly is floating just below the tree lines, surrounded by rings of blue fireballs. Crobat stops before impact, flying backwards. Ian: Now! Will-o-Wisp! Gastly shoots the Will-o-Wisp, as Crobat dives down to dodge, the Will-o-Wisp catching leaves on fire. Spencer makes it into the forest, staring confusedly at Gastly. Spencer: I just can’t figure it out. It resists Poison moves, has Psychic, and that Will-o-Wisp… Spencer looks up to the sky, a large black cloud approaching the island. Spencer: Will be washed out by the incoming weather. There is no sense of advantage. Why did you choose Gastly? Ian: (Smirks) You have to keep battling to find out. Gastly, Psychic! Gastly’s eyes glow blue, slamming Psychic energy into Crobat. Gastly then forms Will-o-Wisp, firing them again. Crobat dodges, the Will-o-Wisp igniting more leaves, the trees now on fire. Crobat gets behind Gastly, as Gastly Levitates higher up. Spencer: I think this has gone far enough. Crobat, use Heat Wave! Ian: Substitute! Crobat flaps its wings, releasing blazing red wind at Gastly. Gastly’s body fades away, leaving gas that the Heat Wave tears through. The Heat Wave spreads the flames, as a Will-o-Wisp shoots down from above the tree line. Spencer: After it! Use Feint Attack! Ian: (Smiles) You may want to get a better vantage point of above the trees? Spencer: What?! Crobat makes it above the trees, in the middle of a dense smoke cloud, caused by the torrential flames from the forest fire. Crobat spins around, confused and disoriented, when Gastly appears in front of it, hitting it point blank with Will-o-Wisp. Crobat flies back, as Gastly hits Crobat with Psychic, knocking it back. Spencer finds a clearing from the ground, seeing the smoke. Spencer: Incredible. But, the rain, Ian: Didn’t make it time to help you. A drizzle of rain begins to fall, dousing the burning forest. Gastly and Crobat stare each other down in the air, as Crobat suffers from its burn. Spencer: There it is now. You won’t be able to hide from us now. Ian: We’re not hiding anymore. Gastly, use Hex! Gastly’s eyes glow purple and light red, as Crobat glows the same way. A shockwave strikes Crobat, it dropping like a rock. It crashes through the tree branches, then hits the ground, defeated. Jamero: Crobat is unable to battle! The winner is Gastly! Brendan: Whoa! What was that? Max: Hex is a move that has its power doubled when the opponent has a status condition, like burn. Scott: He replaced strength with strategy with his Gastly. And luring all into a false sense of security. Spencer returns Crobat, who begins chuckling. Spencer: Well done. Now I finally see your drive. I will no longer go easy on you. Go, Claydol! Spencer throws a Pokéball, choosing Claydol. Claydol: Clay! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Claydol, the Clay Doll Pokémon, and the evolved form of Baltoy. Claydol are said to be dolls of mud made by primitive humans and brought to life by exposure to a mysterious ray. This Pokémon moves about while levitating. Max: Wow! A Claydol! Scott: Let’s see how Ian handles this one. Claydol makes Spencer’s other Pokémon look tame. Spencer: Claydol, use Ice Beam! Ian: Substitute, then Will-o-Wisp! Claydol raises its spherical arms, firing Ice Beam. Gastly uses gas as a Substitute, then shoots Will-o-Wisp at Claydol. Claydol Teleports, as it reappears to the side of Gastly, spinning with an angled silver ring around it. Claydol collides into Gastly, the Gyro Ball tearing through the tree trunks and flinging tree branches all over the place. Gastly lies defeated. Jamero: Gastly is unable to battle! The winner is Claydol! Ian returns Gastly, as he draws his Fast Ball. Ian: Sceptile, let’s go! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Sceptile. Sceptile: Scep, TILE! Max: Whoa! This will be our first time seeing Sceptile battle! Wendy: Won’t it be the same as before? Brendan: Not after an evolution. I’m sure it’ll be faster and stronger. Ian: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Spencer: Gyro Ball! Sceptile charges at Claydol with Leaf Blade, as Claydol spins with Gyro Ball, crashing into and knocking over a tree. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade to cut clean through it, as Claydol rams it with Gyro Ball. Sceptile flips backwards, going to land on a tree branch. Claydol fires Ice Beam into the air, it going diagonally from Sceptile. The wet branch from the continuing rain freezes over without contact, as Sceptile lands, slipping from the branch. Spencer: Ice Beam! Ian: Quick Attack! Dodge it! Sceptile uses Quick Attack to dive down, as Claydol fires Ice Beam. Sceptile dodges and charges at Claydol with Quick Attack, as it raises both claws into the air, them glowing with crimson energy. Max: That move! It’s, Ian: X-Scissor! Spenser: Hyper Beam! Claydol raises its arms, firing a large magenta energy beam. Sceptile swings X-Scissor, forming a crimson energy X, which is shattered from Hyper Beam, it tearing through the forest. Ian starts stumbling and hobbling after Sceptile, which pushes its way free from the tree debris. The rain has no end in sight, as Claydol floats in position. Ian: We’re at a disadvantage in this forest. You think you can get us to the beach? Sceptile: (Groaning slightly) Scep. Ian climbs onto Sceptile’s back, wrapping his arms around its neck. Sceptile hops off, speeding off. Spencer: The beach, huh? Trying to get rid of the hazards. Too bad this whole island is my hazard. Claydol, Teleport us ahead of them. Claydol Teleports itself and Spencer, as Brendan and Max freak out. Brendan: Spencer’s going to cut him off! Max: If Sceptile’s hit by another Hyper Beam, it’s all over! Sceptile leaps repeatedly through the forest, heading for the exit. They make it out, Spencer and Claydol on the beach, waiting for them. The sand is stiffened from the rain, which is now a downpour instead of a drizzle. Spencer: Go! Gyro Ball! Claydol uses Gyro Ball, its bottom touching the sand. The Gyro Ball forms into a large sand cyclone, surrounded with a silver ring. The cyclone gets larger, as it approaches Sceptile and Ian. Sceptile looks conflicted, glancing back at Ian. Ian’s eyes are stern, as Sceptile’s eyes respond in kind, nodding. Sceptile: Scep. Ian: Now! Toss me aside and use Leaf Storm! Sceptile: Scep! Sceptile spins around, Ian letting go and flying off its back, landing a distance away. Sceptile’s tail is surrounded in a cyclone of leaves, as it fires the attack and collides with the cyclone like a blade. The two attacks stall for a moment, when the cyclone breaks Leaf Storm, charging at Sceptile. It’s sucked in, taking heavy damage from the attack. The cyclone fades away, as Sceptile drops, severely injured. Sceptile and Ian both struggle to stand up. Spenser: Now, Ian. How much more are you going to put yourself through? Your Pokémon don’t want you going this far. Isn’t that right, Sceptile? Sceptile: (Scowling) Scep. Ian: We’re, we’re not done. Are we, Sceptile? Sceptile: (Howling) Scep, TILE! Sceptile glows with a green aura, the power allowing it to stand back up. Sceptile flexes its arms, breaking the aura. Ian stands back up after it, leg shaking violently. Max: That was Overgrow! It powers up all of Sceptile’s Grass type moves! Ian: Nice. Go! Quick Attack to X-Scissor! Spenser: Really? Claydol, block it with Gyro Ball! Sceptile speeds forward with Quick Attack, prepping its arms for X-Scissor. Claydol spins at Sceptile with Gyro Ball, as the two attacks collide and cancel each other out. Claydol’s rotation stops, leaving it suspended in the air. Spenser: It gained that much of a power boost? Ian: Now, Leaf Blade! Sceptile forms a Leaf Blade, it being larger than before. Spenser: Quickly, Teleport! Then Hyper Beam! Claydol Teleports as Leaf Blade goes through the empty space, Claydol being some distance away now. Claydol prepares Hyper Beam, as Sceptile lands, smirking. Ian: Now! Leaf Storm into the sand! Sceptile’s tail is encased with Leaf Storm, as its sticks the tail into the sand. The Leaf Storm is released into it, forming a cyclone similar to Claydol’s. It’s composed of sand and leaves, its power and velocity growing every second. Claydol fires Hyper Beam at it, but is shattered, unable to break through. Claydol is hit head on by the Leaf Storm Cyclone, struggling to hold its ground. Spenser: Blast free with Ice Beam! Claydol doesn’t respond, instead taking the brunt of the attack. Scott: Of course! Claydol can’t attack until it’s recharged from that Hyper Beam! Wendy: Oh, come on! He’s going to win even though he couldn’t run around the island?! Brendan & Max: Go, Ian! Ian: Leaf Blade! Sceptile charges through the Leaf Storm Cyclone, as it forms Leaf Blade. It strikes Claydol with it, as it falls defeated. Jamero: Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile, and the victor is Ian! Ian: Whoo! Ian collapses, as Sceptile comes over to help him. It, however, falls down from exhaustion, the two laying there breathing heavily. Brendan and Max slump over in the balloon basket. Brendan: It’s just like the others. My heart’s gonna stop beating from all these battles! Max: They’re beyond anything that should be possible! Wendy: Please. There are stronger trainers than him. Spenser goes over to Ian, sitting down beside him. Spenser: You’ve got spirit, Ian. Which is fitting, considering that I give out the Spirit symbol. Ian: You’ve been waiting to say that, huh? Spenser: Indeed I have. Now, promise me you won’t overexert yourself anymore. You shouldn’t have to go this far physically in your remaining Frontier battles. Ian: Hopefully not. I don’t think my leg could take it. Spenser: Ha-ha. So you do feel it. What a strange boy you are. Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Spencer, earning the Spirit symbol. * Ian's Dodrio reveals he knows Pursuit. * Ian's Gastly reveals it knows Will-o-Wisp. * Ian's Sceptile learned X-Scissor, and revealed its ability to be Overgrow. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Scott * Spencer * Nurse Pokémon * Dodrio (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) * Sceptile (Ian's) * Shiftry (Spencer's) * Crobat (Spencer's) * Claydol (Spencer's) Trivia * Ian is shown receiving physical therapy at the beginning of the episode. * Quite a lot of time passed between this episode and the previous episode. * Spencer having Crobat in his party was to give him a member of his team from the games. * Gastly was chosen to appear due to Ghost types being more strategy based than power based. This helped in the fact that Ian had limited endurance for the battle. * The second half of the battle taking place in the rain was based off the anime episode having a scene of rain. The rain continued and got worse due to my enjoyment of battles in rain, and the writing opportunities that can go along with it. * Sceptile was not originally going to have its ability revealed, instead having its gender revealed in an episode that was cut. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc